Fake Smiles and Fogged Glasses
by xxKerii-tan
Summary: It was Rin who got Len and Mikuo together but as time has gone on, she's feeling a bit torn herself. She loves Len and knows his happiness comes first, but how will she handle all this pressure? RinxLen, one-sided. Sequel to KindSmilesandHipsterShades.
1. Part 1

**A/N: Kerii-tan: Yeesh. I know it's been a while guys, (like, two weeks you horrible person DD:)  
and I've been working on this for quite some time.  
It's the sequel to _Kind Smiles and Hipster Shades_, but this is revolving around Rin and Len_.  
_It's basically just the same scenario, only a different...mood, I guess.  
Also, if you haven't read that anyways, you should go read it. (If you like yaoi and MikuoxLen.)  
****  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Vocaloid.  
Dedicated to: hamxham (cuz this is the sequel to her original b-day present?)  
Warning: You might get annoyed at Rin and Len.**

**

* * *

**_Fake Smiles and Fogged Glasses; part one._

Two weeks have passed since Mikuo and Len got together.

It was midwinter, and the temperature was freezing, despite the fact the sun was shining brightly overhead. Currently, it was the end of a long school day, and the twins, Rin and Len, were walking home, shivering from the cold.

The pair was oddly quiet, but only because the cold was so bitter; the two were so focused on keeping themselves warm.

"S-so how's it goin' with y-you and M-M-Mikuo?" Rin asked, her teeth chattering as she stuck her hands farther into her coat pockets, and Len looked over at Rin, his teeth chattering just as hers were.

"F-fine!" He attempted a smile and blushed, (even though his cheeks were already rosy from the cold,) and looked down at the ground, walking along. "We're r-really happy, I think."

Rin grinned at her brother happily and faced ahead. "Well, that's good. I'm glad~"

"Yeah, me too…" Len smiled into his scarf and hugged it tighter around him. "Mikuo-kun couldn't walk home with us today, though, because he had something to do back at school."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah."

"Mm."

The two walked in silence for a bit longer, the cold seeming a bit more noticeable, and Rin bit her lip, trying to fight the cold. Len, on the other hand, was warm; accompanied by his happy thoughts.

"Damn. It's so cold…" Rin muttered quietly under her breath, hoping Len couldn't hear her, but despite that, he had heard her anyways.

"It is, isn't it?" He said, looking over at Rin, and she glanced over, observing his curious expression, rosy pink cheeks, and his cute posture.

Thoughts passed through Rin's head that mostly involved how her dear twin has changed since the past two weeks—more caring, happy, and possibly a bit less…flustered all the time.

It was like he was so busy being happy with Mikuo, that he had no time to be constantly embarrassed by his sister; as if…he was becoming distant, almost?

Rin twitched and turned back to the space in front of her, making at face at the ground.

_She was certainly not jealous._

* * *

Rin knew what Len and Mikuo would do when they were alone.

She knew _exactly _what they were doing, and not because they were loud or anything, but because…

She still had that same connection, that same _twin _connection; something that she and Len had shared all their lives. Something which told the other—through the mind, heart, or soul—that either one was happy, mad, sad, in trouble; it was a thin line that connected them infinitely and eternally, and no matter what, they would always know what the other was feeling.

But Rin felt that Len had possibly forgotten about that little connection they shared.

"…" She sat in silence as she leaned against the headboard of her and Len's bed, listening to her twin and Mikuo talk in the room directly next to hers. Bending her knees up to her chin, she sighed, folding her arms around her legs.

She sat there, listening, listening, listening, for minutes, and what seemed to be hours.

She didn't move.

_How come I feel so like, emo?_ She thought to herself, groaning into her arms. _Ugh._

Suddenly, she heard thumps. Small noises. Creaks.

Again, she knew what exactly was going on.

But she didn't do anything, nothing to stop or interfere, preventing whatever her dear brother desired.

She only sat there, sighing constantly, and wallowing in her envy, sadness, and her own desire.

* * *

Rin had gotten glasses.

Not nerd-like glasses, not the dork-like glasses she gave Len, and not those thin-rimmed glasses.

Just plain old glasses. Old-looking and plain. That's all it was.

She placed them on her face carefully, and observed herself in the mirror. She grinned, thinking she might be able to pull them off, and decided to stay positive about everything for the day. She grabbed her books and bag and headed for the door, expecting to see Len on the way, but he was nowhere to be seen. Rin looked down the hallway but saw nothing and heard nothing, but felt something.

She shrugged it off and left the house.

* * *

By the time she got to the school, her glasses were wet; fogged from the condensation, so she had to take them off and wipe them. As she was doing so, the bell to the first class rung, and students started scattering off to their classes.

"Ah—dang it…!" Rin muttered; frantically putting her glasses back on and hurrying to her class, past the students who were skipping and the teachers who scolded those who weren't in class yet. Rin turned the corners sharply, her shoes clacking against the hard floor tiles, and by the time she got to her classroom she had barely made it.

Panting, she entered the room and looked around, noticing that not even the teacher was in the room, leaving the class to do nothing but socialize among friends, sitting on desks and texting with their cell phones. She searched the area for a specific boy, and surely enough, he was sitting at the desk closet to the window, but also the heater, talking to his boyfriend, who had taken the seat next to him.

"Len…" she whispered under her breath and frowned angrily, strutting over to his desk.

"Mikuo-kun, that doesn't make any sense!" Len laughed, bending forward, and Mikuo nodded in consideration.

"True, at first, but—" He began to say, but at the moment, Rin slammed her hands on the desk, making Len jump and make something of a squeak.

"A-ah, Rin?" Len blinked in surprise and Rin forced a smile.

"Hello, _Len_."

"Um, h-hi?"

"Hi, Rin-san," Mikuo greeted cheerfully, but Rin shot him a slightly dirty look which would make anyone cower.

"Len, why did you leave without me this morning?" she asked, still attempting a smile, and Len flinched in surprise, once again.

"O-oh, um, that is…" He stuttered, looking down, and Mikuo cut in, waving his hand in an apologizing manner.

"I'm very sorry, Rin-san, I told Len to meet me early at school today. Don't blame him for anything." Mikuo smiled apologetically while Len got all flustered by his kindness. Rin, on the other hand, narrowed her eyes at Mikuo.

"…I see." And with that, she flipped around and started to walk away.

Len and Mikuo watched her walk off to group of girls, and Len called out,

"U-um, nice glasses, Rin!"

Rin paused, several feet from one of the groups, turned her head in his direction, but then continued walking.

Len frowned and looked up at Mikuo in confusion. As if he could read Len's expression, he shrugged, meaning, he didn't know what was up with Rin either.

_-FAKE SMILES AND FOGGED GLASSES; PART ONE: END-_

**A/N: Kerii-tan: Sorry if the end seems sort of abrupt. It's just because the next part  
is from Len's point of view and I decided to split this up into two parts.  
So this will be a two-shot, I suppose? I'm working on the second part right now,  
so sit tight and it'll be up soon.**

**Also, a few others things I'd like to mention... I'm sorry I haven't updated ANYTHING  
for the past few weeks; I'm working on _Hating the Guy that Loves You _right now, too,  
but as for _Fanmail..._well, I'm trying my best to get to that.  
Somehow, I feel that _Hating the Guy that Loves You _is more important.  
Also, I'm gonna' be putting it off for Rin and Len's birthday oneshot/twoshot.**

**That's right. I'm writing something for their birthday. Wish me luck. **

**Reviews are nice and appreciated. **


	2. Part 2

**A/N: Kerii-tan: Well hi again. It's been about two weeks. /hit.  
Sorry I've been not updating anything these past few weeks...  
I am told that I am on a "vacation" or something of the sort.  
*coughcough****_amary_coughHRMM_*  
_Anyhow... Read and enjoy part 2, which is from Len's point of view.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!  
Warning: There's...erm, a sexual scene. :'l (it's also yaoi-related, so...?) **

_Fake smiles and fogged glasses; part two._

Len knew there was something going on with Rin.

It wasn't just the way she approached and acted around him, but it was also the fact that she just didn't seem to talk as much as she used to. He would spend the entire night thinking about what could possibly be bugging her; and no matter how hard he thought, it just wouldn't come to him. Maybe it was the fact that he was more with Mikuo than her—he hasn't even used the same bed with Rin for a few days, which is unusual. Len felt like that could be the only valid reason for her indifference.

"What do you think, Mikuo-kun?" Len asked Mikuo, folding his hands across his chest one night. Mikuo looked over at Len in the darkness and blinked.

"Hmm. Well, it's very likely that that is the issue here." He answered, getting comfortable on his back. "Rin-san must be bothered by something involving us, I guess."

Len sniffed sadly and frowned, trying to fight his sad tears.

"I don't want Rin to be mad at me, Mikuo-kun, I don't want her to be upset." He tried blinking back his tears, but ended up wiping at his eyes anyways. "What should I do?" He made a few hiccupping noises, and Mikuo started to caress Len's hair, trying to calm him down.

"Don't worry, Len, I'm sure we can figure something out." As he said this, he smiled, making sure he sounded calm and reassuring so Len wouldn't overreact. "Rin-san can't stay upset with you forever, if that _is _the case."

Len nodded, still sniffing. "I guess so, but…"

"Hush, Len," Mikuo whispered into his ear; holding him close. "Don't worry about it, alright?"

Len blushed hard, still not used to Mikuo's closeness, but nodded again anyways, snuggling closer into the other's chest. He felt safe and warm with Mikuo, and was overly grateful that he cared so much about him. He was so happy that Mikuo was willing to help him out and make sure he was happy…

"Mm," Len replied finally, bending his arms towards his chest so that he could be as close to Mikuo as possible, even though he felt his heart jump and pound wildly.

Mikuo smiled to himself at his lover's 'uke-like' behavior and whispered quietly, "Len…"

"Nn?" Len answered, perking up, but Mikuo didn't say anything, except for a small sound of pleasure as he let his hand run up Len's side towards his back and shoulder bone, slowly and carefully, across his soft and milky white skin.

"A-ah, Mikuo-kun…" Len whimpered as he felt shivers run up all over his body, but he did nothing to stop the loving tealette, and only huddled closer to him, unintentionally bending his legs so that his right leg managed to fit right in between Mikuo's.

"Nn, Mikuo-ku…" He mumbled, feeling his heart beat even faster as if it would beat straight out of his chest, and his face burned to no extent.

"Len…" Mikuo murmured hotly into his ear; his breath tickling Len's ear and skin, and despite how flustered, embarrassed, and aroused Len was, he glanced up at Mikuo whose face was not even an inch away, and blinked, looking away—he couldn't stare into Mikuo's eyes for too long; he felt uncomfortable no matter how much he loved those eyes. Of course, though, Mikuo would eventually manage to get Len to look at him once again as he would begin to carefully slip off Len's pajama pants and whisper, "Is this okay…?" which then was Len's cue to collide his lips with Mikuo's so all that would happen afterward not seem so slow and scary, awkward and unwanted, but instead, enjoyable and less nerve-wracking.

But they never knew when Rin was listening into them and when she wasn't.

* * *

Len was walking home by himself again.

He had finished his after-school activities, finally, and was running a bit late. Plus, school was a drag. Mikuo wasn't there; he had become too sick to attend. Rin, on the hand, was there, perfectly healthy, but she didn't talk to Len at all. He felt terribly lonely by himself.

The cold winter air seemed to pull him down and nip at his face constantly, too, almost making it sting and hurt unbearably. It was getting dark now, and soon, it'd be too dark to see anything at all, if the streetlamps happen to flicker out from the chilly winds blowing everything around, including the power lines.

Len cupped his hands to his mouth and breathed on them in an attempt to make them warmer. The bitter silence made everything seem colder to him, and he couldn't stand it either. He wished he had brought along his scarf, but to his disappointment, he left it in his classroom by accident.

Biting his lip, Len quickened his pace as he turned the icy corner on the edge of the snowy street, gray and covered with frost. As he approached his house, he felt his heart jump a little from the exciting thought of being warm again—to sit down with a warm cup of hot chocolate nearby the toasty fireplace, huddling up comfortably on the armchair nearby...

Not being able to wait any longer, Len made an effort to pick up his feet and headed for his house. He ran up the steps and despite how cold the doorknob was, he turned it and entered the house impatiently.

Panting, he looked around and felt the heat seep through his clothes and skin; practically making him melt. He shook his shoes off, careful not to get any snow on the floor, and took of his wet-with-snow coat, placing it on the rack.

"I'm home…!" He finally announced, and his guardian, a somewhat mother-like figure, Meiko, peeked out from the kitchen.

"Oi, Len-kun, why're you home so late?" She asked, re-entering the kitchen, and Len bowed his head respectively.

"Ah, gomen, gomen, I had activities."

Clangs were heard from inside the kitchen, like the sound of cooking spoons against pots, and Meiko reappeared, wearing a white apron, messily tied on.

"Oh, okay then. You wanna' help with dinner, Len-kun?"

Len dropped his school bag to the floor and peered into the kitchen. "Ahh, I guess, Meiko-neesan. I still have homework though…"

"Just help a bit, okay?"

"Mm."

Len looked around the kitchen and saw his older siblings, Miku and Kaito, hard at work. Miku was washing the dishes and Kaito was stirring something in a pot; the boiling substance was heard from where Len was standing. On the opposite side of the kitchen was Luka, another one of the family's guardians like Meiko. Luka, on the other hand, was more responsible and caring, calm, and loving. She stood by the counter, preparing a dough-like material for baking.

"Ah, um, how can I help?" Len asked Meiko, and she grinned at him, placing her hands on her hips.

"You can go help Miku-chan with the dishes, by putting them away. Don't break them either, okay?"

"Yes, alright…!" Len nodded and hurried over to Miku's side.

She side-glanced down at Len and smiled as she washed the dishes, and Len returned her smile with a nervous one. Len couldn't help but to feel slightly awkward around Miku, but only because he was dating her cousin. Of course though, Miku was a kind girl who respected everything and everyone, and she certainly cared a lot for Len, so something as trite as a relationship couldn't hurt the interaction between the two.

Len looked away from Miku and at the washed dishes. He picked one up carefully in his hands and started to dry it off with the dishtowel. Lost in thought, he couldn't help but to notice that Rin wasn't joining them with the preparations for dinner.

* * *

When did everything start feeling so lonely?

Len wondered to himself quietly, wrapped up in a blanket near the fire with a cup of hot chocolate. He had his homework on his lap, ready to work, but he couldn't focus at all. The thought of Rin being elsewhere kept him distracted easily and wide-awake at night. He bit his lip in complete distress, clenching his fists underneath the blanket. Rin's absence would not quit tugging at his mind one bit, and it kept him from completing his homework. After much thought, Len got up from the chair and wandered into the kitchen to see Luka cleaning up after their just-finished dinner.

"L-Luka-neesan?" He mumbled; his head lowered nervously. Luka turned around and faced him, a slight smile on her face.

"Ah, Len-kun, do you need something?" She asked kindly and Len's eyes flickered to the side, noticing motion over in the nearby hallways—but it was only the teal-colored pigtails of Miku. Almost disappointed, Len looked up at Luka with a sad expression on his face and fiddled with his fingers.

"Um, do you know where Rin is?"

Luka raised her eyebrows and turned back to the counter, wiping it with a moist dishtowel. "Rin-chan? No, I'm afraid I don't know where she is. Have you checked your room?" She answered and Len gasped quietly.

"U-um, no; thank you, Luka-neesan." He quickly bowed and exited the kitchen quickly; eager to find out if his sister really was there.

_Oh, I hope she's there… _Len thought to himself as his sock-covered feet thumped softly against the polished-wood floorboards. He approached the door to their bedroom, closed and quiet. For some reason, Len felt the need to knock, but instead, he carefully placed his hand on the doorknob, his heartbeat picking up.

The doorknob clicked and opened up as turned it, and with a careful whisper, Len walked in.

"Rin?" He whispered, noticing the room was dark and unusually cold. He looked around seeing nothing, and opened the door more than a crack, the hallway light entering the room and spreading across the floor and furniture. "…_Rin_?" He whispered again, and saw a dark figure huddled up in a blanket in his bed. Startled, Len jumped soundlessly and blinked several times. "R-Rin?"

At that third time, the dark figure shifted over, as if it were shaking at the top. The blanket fell off the top and revealed a white bow, bent out of shape and covering tangled and messy blonde hair, dimly lit by the light.

Not sure whether to say her name again or not, Len walked forwards carefully towards his bed and called out again. "…Rin?"

The figure slowly faced Len, an empty expression on her face and her eyelashes wet and dotted with tears. They seemed to glisten in the light, and for a moment, Len was mesmerized by such a sight, for he has never seen such a thing like that before, but immediately shook off the feeling.

"Rin?" He repeated for the fifth time, and finally, the young girl replied in a quiet, strained voice;

"…_Were…were you looking for me?"_

_-END: Fake Smiles and Fogged Glasses-_

**A/N: Yeah uh, don't worry. Rin's not insane. Lol.  
But um, anyways. Hope you guys don't mind the MikuoxLen...  
Last time I checked, there were only two fics about those two... ; - ;  
Oh, and this is going to be a three-shot. I lied; sorry. /hit.  
And Len wasn't meant to come out this shota-like. Haha. Well,  
it works, I guess. (does it?)  
Reviews please! (comments and critique are cool. :D)**


	3. Part 3

**A/N: Kerii-tan: Hello everyone! It's the last part to this story~ Sorry it's been a few weeks since  
I've last updated this, but I'm working on 3 other things and well, this is done! Yay! (gonna do Fanmail next~)  
I hope you enjoy~**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!  
Warning: None, really.**_  


* * *

Fake Smiles and Fogged Glasses; part three,_

_Why he seemed worried about me, I don't know._

"R-Rin, are you okay? What are you doing?" Len asked, caution in his voice, sounding scared.

Rin looked at her brother with strain eyes, but it was even harder to make out his face because it was so dark in the room, except for the light that came in through the hallway.

She felt empty inside, as if nothing was alive, and there was no energy to make an effort for anything. But despite that, when she saw Len in the doorway, him just being there, she felt some hope flicker inside of her-something possibly suggesting that he still knew she was there and not okay.

Rin cleared her throat and looked down at her feet, her folded glasses neatly besides them.

"L-Len…" she tried to speak but it came out as a whisper.

At that moment, Len's soft footsteps approached closer to the huddled girl, and until she looked up slowly, she saw his taller figure right in front of her. And just as slowly, she raised her eyes up to his face, but only to see him frowning, and giving her a courageous, serious stare. Rin's eyes widened a bit when she noticed small tears at the corners of his eyes.

"Rin," his voice was steady and strong, but she could tell by the slight tremble when he spoke her name that he was scared, if not on the edge of breaking. "I…I know something is up." He bit his lip and continued. "I-I'm not sure what, but…is there anything I can do?"

_No. Just stay happy._

Those words shot through Rin's mind like bullets.

"I…I've noticed that you aren't yourself much anymore, and…and well, it's worrying me, too." Len voice wavered and his lips quivered as he hugged his arms lightly. "I'm not okay with that, and I bet you aren't either. But you…but you acting this way is on my mind _a lot _and I'm…I'm getting…getting _too worried _about you and…" Len eyes widened as more tears fell out, shaking with overwhelming feelings. He opened his mouth to say more, but he only squeezed his eyes shut and hunched over farther, hugging his arms tighter.

"I just…! I just want to make sure you're okay and…!" Len wailed, still standing in front of his sister, his sister that he loves so much it hurts to see her in pain. Rin blinked at him, several times, and felt something tug at her heart, something weigh down on her stomach. Watching her brother cry this much made something inside of her twinge and tell her to do something. Rin couldn't find the words to say, but she felt the tears behind her eyes, the hot, salty tears close to escaping.

She didn't know what to do; hug him, tell him it was okay, say nothing at all, tell him that she loved him so much, that she-

…_Wait, I love Len?_

As Rin's heart skipped several beats from astonishment, Len wiped at his eyes and sniffled.

"Mm, well… I-I guess that's all I had to say… I d-don't think you're okay, but…" He turned around and faced the exit, still wiping his eyes. "I-if you need anything, Rin, I'll um, be here…for you…I guess…"

Len began to leave, but as quick as she could, Rin stood up and hugged Len from behind, wrapping her arms around him as tight as possible, making it so he couldn't wriggle from her bind.

"E-eh?" Len jumped in shock and twisted his head around, in attempt to look at his sister.

"Len, don't leave me!" Rin cried into his back, her feelings becoming released with every sob and wail she made, her cries getting caught in her throat. "Don't… Please don't forget about me…!"

"Eh, Rin?" Len turned around and placed his hands on her shoulders, looking at her worried even though she was facing the floor, sobbing. "R-Rin? What's the matter? I'm not going to leave you; I mean, I was, but just the room and-"

"No, Len, I love you too much!" She cried, not lifting her head to face her brother, her twin, her partner, her…everything, it seemed.

"I was happy for you at first, but then I became too selfish and I felt jealous of you and Mikuo; I felt lonely and sad and betrayed and, and, and…!" Rin shook her head viciously, holding her face as the tears fell through.

Len's heart ached to see his sister this way, to see her so upset about him and his choices. His breathing became uneven as his heartbeat picked up, pounding in his chest.

"Rin, oh no… Why didn't you…?"

"I'm so sorry that I…"

"No, Rin, don't be sorry, please…"

"I feel so stupid and…"

"No, you aren't stupid…!"

"I was only thinking of myself and…!"

"Rin!" Len urged and grabbed his sister's shoulders firmly, so suddenly, that her head immediately shot up, staring wide-eyed at him in the face.

"Rin, it is not your fault…!" Len's voice cracked as more tears surfaced. "It's not your fault at all! If anything, I was the one being selfish! You were being too self_less_!"

_Rin felt her heart pound as she stared in disbelief at her twin._

"You were the one who got me and Mikuo-kun together in the first place! You were there for me at all times, and you didn't look down upon me, or think any different of me because of how I am; you didn't at all! You… You accepted me!"

_A small noise escaped Rin's throat._

"And then… Then I became too selfish and happy, forgetting about _your _happiness and…and now it's _my _turn…_my _turn to make it up to you."

_She had no reply at all._

"I…I'm an odd boy; a weird kid, I know…" Len whispered, averting his eyes to the floor. "And I'm sure you'd want me to be with Mikuo-kun no matter what, but…"

_No reply or comment..._

"Right now, you're more important." he tied those words with a strong and honest look, something in his expression said that he meant every word, and he felt confident about them. "Right now, Rin, it's _my_ job to make you happy."

_Not one._

"So as your brother," Len took a deep and shaky breath, and carefully, placed his hand on her heart and her hand on his, gently.

"We can be together from now on, whenever you need me, our hearts always beating as one."

_So she only placed her free, empty hand on his, both of them on her heart, and cried. _

_-FAKE SMILES AND FOGGED GLASSES: END-_

**A/N: Kerii-tan: And that's that! The end... So it's really sad but happy, huh? Rin and Len were both crying hard...  
Sorry if this story seemed REALLY sappy and stuff. I dunno, my stories usually end up that way at _some _point. /shrug.  
Hope you all don't mind! xD  
Plus, have any of you noticed that in my major stories, Rin has cried every time? (Like, 4 or 5 of the ones I have up haha.)**_  
_**Anyways, there you have it! I hope you enjoyed this lil' three-shot~  
Please review and tell me what you thought about this one! Whether it be good or bad, haha. **_  
_


End file.
